


I Miss (Missing You)

by everyperfectsummer



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Liz never stops missing Annie, but the acute ache of it fades. She stops doing a double take at every girl she passes with freckles and braids, stops expecting someone else in bed beside her when she wakes up.





	I Miss (Missing You)

Liz never stops missing Annie, but the acute ache of it fades. She stops doing a double take at every girl she passes with freckles and braids, stops expecting someone else in bed beside her when she wakes up.

 

She never stops wishing Annie were still there beside her, or only a phone call away. There are jokes she wants to make that would only have made sense to Annie, references only she would have caught. She reads new books, hears new songs, sees new movies, and wonders what Annie would've thought of them. She goes to the sea and swims alone, and wonders if it was worth it. 

 

One day, as she’s stowing her skin away in the trunk of her car, wrapping it securely, she makes eye contact with the person at the car next to her. Sea green eyes meet hers, and she feels the instinctive guilt rise in her throat before the word comes to her mind.  _ Roane. _ He raises an eyebrow, and she expects herself to look down, ashamed and guilty in the way all selkies are when it comes to the family of those who their skin once belonged to, but something makes her raise her own eyebrow back instead, and she’s pleasantly surprised when he laughs in response. She still misses Annie at her side, but she also wants to hear that laugh again.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” she says, waving a hand in the direction of town. She’s rewarded with a surprised smile, some of the ever present grief in his eyes dimming. His eyes are not old, or even the same color as annie's. There is nothing to tie the two together in her mind. When she realizes that she has met and married her exes' descendant she laughs and laughs, not quite sure if it's bitter or genuine amusement. Turns out she has a type – or maybe not, as the two are nothing alike, except for their blood and their love for the sea. 

 

She loves him. Not the same way she loves – and it’s love _ s _ , not loved, still, and probably always – Annie, but not less, either. Just differently. She's a different person, now, from the girl who danced on the beach with her cousins so long ago. She's grown up, grown old, in experience if not in body, and for all that that was part of her decision she doesn't fear age as she once did. 

 

So she buys him a drink, he buys her one, she buys one for him and soon they've lent each other enough that they'd be forgiven for forgetting the score. They don't forget, because they are first and foremost fae, but keeping score does not preclude love. 

 

There are still inside jokes she wants to make that only annie would understand, but now there are jokes that only he would get, too. There comes a day where she starts expecting someone to be by her side, laughing through life with her, and it's not Annie she expects. 

 

She loves Annie still but misses her less, a phantom limb long since vanished, and that's fine. for all the the fae seek to make everything everlasting, change is the one true constant of eternity. She still loves Annie, but she's moved on.

  
And then she finds out about the sea witch. 


End file.
